The invention relates to a device for filtering water with a filter insert which has an essentially cylindrically formed peripheral wall, bottom with outlet openings, a cover with inlet openings and a filling of filter material.
Filter inserts of the kind referred to above are commercially available. They are used in devices for filtering water, especially for the household, and comprise a pot and a water hopper to be put on the pot. The hopper has a lower opening to take up the filter insert so that the insert can be quickly replaced, if used up.
Replacing of the filter insert must simply be possible by unskilled persons also without preknowledges, and doing so, sufficient sealing must be assured between filter insert and hopper, so that the water to be filtered does not bypass the filter. Since the hopper together with the filter insert and, as the case is, a hopper cover stays onto the pot also when pouring the water, it must be ensured that the insert be fired in the hopper also when there is a greater inclination and no leaking will occur also when further water will be filled into the hopper.